


Day 14 - K-Sci Lab

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Arkham's Razor AU, Background Relationships, Gen, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013), Three-Sentence Ficlet, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: The Pan Terran Defense Corps returns to its roots.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540





	Day 14 - K-Sci Lab

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst listening to the Black Friday soundtrack, because Monsters and Men is the unofficial anthem of this AU.

The fact that the Hong Kong Shatterdome is still standing and isn’t being converted into anything else feels strange - the Kaiju are gone, and the various governing bodies involved didn’t seem interested in planning for future crises, but somehow, someone out there seems to have known that the Pan Terran Defense Corps would need a base of operations, and so their small team (small for now, but actively recruiting) found themselves entering the vast structure for the first time since the end of the Kaiju War; or in the case of many, for the first time in their lives.

It seems to be by unspoken agreement that returning personnel will be occupying their previous territories, the same barracks and workspaces being cleared up for the same people, and whilst the occult division of Research and Development is retrofitting one of the long-abandoned lab spaces from before the Wall of Life program was created nobody questions that Newt and Hermann will be setting up in the lab that had seen the first models of the Breach, the algorithms used to predict attacks in the final days of the War, the first Kaiju-human Drift experiment. Nobody questions the fact that the room will be split between divisions, either; they seem to work best that way, and besides, you don’t separate Drift partners.


End file.
